AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom
|image=Kapool Corin Nander Custom (Front).jpg;Front 233_AMX-109 Kapool (from Turn A Gundam);Video |transformable=No |production=Custom |usage=Close Quarters Combat |environment=Amphibious |type=Suit |OfficialName=Kapool Corin Nander Custom コレン・ナンダー専用カプル |designation=AMX-109 |archetype=AMX-109 Kapool~V |first=2345 |last=2345 |era=Correct Century |mechdesigner=Yutaka Izubuchi |series=Turn A Gundam, ∀ Gundam II: Moonlight Butterfly |manufacturer=Moonrace |operator=Diana Counter |pilot=Corin Nander |height=16.5 |headheight=14.0 |emptyweight=38.7 |weight=57.5 |armor=Gundarium Alloy;Gundarium Alloy~bi-layered |powerplant=MY type ultracompact fusion reactor |poweroutput=3680 |paccommodation=Pilot only~in panoramic/linear seat cockpit in torso |armaments=Laser Beam 8-tube Missile Launcher Sonic Blast 2 x Iron Nail |optionalFixedArmaments=3-barrel Machine Cannon Rocket Punch Glove |optionalHandheldArmaments=Minchi Drill }}The AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom is a mobile suit that appears in the Turn A Gundam anime series. Technology & Combat Characteristics Used by Corin Nander to assist the Militia and Dianna Counter forces in their battle against the invading forces of Gym Ghingham. The technicians aboard the Soleil, hastily modified a AMX-109 Kapool, for Corin's personal use. Aside from the color change, the unit was fitted with a modified JMA-0530 Walking Dome hand over its right forearm allowing the use of hand-carried armaments and the ability to perform a 'Rocket Punch'-style attack. Besides these changes the unit still retained all of the Kapool's standard armaments and performance. Armaments ;*Laser Beam :A beam cannon located in the position of the mono-eye, thus nicknamed "beam eye". It has a relatively low power output, but its high enough to destroy the MS main camera; so, when it fires, the sensor would be covered by a protective filter. ;*8-tube Missile Launcher :Each element of this 8-tube missile launcher can house several missiles. Due to the problems of a precise guide, they can be used only for ballistic attacks, hitting an area in the range of about 30 km. ;*Sonic Blast :The Sonic Blast could be considered a kind of mega particle cannon. Because of the seawater stored in the Kapool's double-layered armor being used in its cooling system and with the Kapool having enough generator output to drive high-output beam weapons even on land, this resulted in the Sonic Blast being a formidable weapon. ;*Iron Nail :These melee weapons consist of 3 large claws per hand, plus 2 small claws on the palm. Internally there is a movable frame structure, which allows enough strength to cut off an enemy mobile suit's armor plates. Outside of battle these claws would serve as good digging tools, at the Militia's excavation sites. ;*3-barrel Machine Cannon :Optionally mounted on the left forearm, is a 3-barrel machine cannon. It can fire physical rounds at a rapid rate and possesses enough firepower to destroy lightly armored mobile suits with ease. However its effectiveness against heavy armor is very limited. ;*Rocket Punch Glove :A modified hand from the JMA-0530 Walking Dome, could be fitted over the right forearm. This allowed the Kapool to use hand-carried armaments such as the Minchi Drill. The suit could also launch the hand as a 'Rocket Punch'-style attack. ;*Minchi Drill :The Minchi Drill is a unique mace-like close combat weapon that is first seen used on the TAF-M9 Eagail. It is based on a shield machine (tunnel boring machine) used for excavations. This weapon can pulverize or even cut through mobile suits. History When Corin Nander decided to join the Diana Counter to combat the Ghingham Fleet's invasion of Earth, he was given a customized Kapool, and used it in combat against the invaders. During the last battle between the Turn X and Turn A, Corin charged at the two Turn units with his Kapool when they were locked in a beam saber clash. Disabling Merrybell's Bandit, he then attempted to break up the stalemate with the Rocket Punch Glove, only for the Turn X to retaliate with the Moonlight Butterfly, critically damaging the suit before it explodes, taking Corin's life with it. Gallery Kapool 2.jpg|Corin's Kapool (centre): line art kapool-corin.jpg|Corin's Kapool (left) as seen in the ∀ Gundam anime Amx-109 Corin Nander.jpg Kapool Corin Nander Custom in Combat.png|Corin's Kapool arms with Minchi Drill Corin Nander.jpeg|Corin's Kapool strikes at the Bandit extreme 2 Kapool Corin Nander.png|Kapool Corin Nander Custom in Mobile Suit Gundam: Extreme VS. 2 Gundam Diorama Front 3rd AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom.png|As seen in the game Gundam Diorama Front 3rd. Super Gundam Royale Corin Nander Kapool.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Corin Nander Kapool2.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game Super Gundam Royale Corin Nander Kapool3.png|As seen on Super Gundam Royale game TurnA-J2VeAiZ.jpg|Charging at the Turn X and Turn A Gunpla Amx-109-corin.jpg|1/144 Kapool (Corin Nander Custom) model conversaion based on 1/144 Original AMX-109 Kapool Action Figures RobotDamashii_amx-109_CorinNander_p01.jpg|Robot Damashii "AMX-109 Corin's Kapool" (Tamashii Web exclusive; 2010): package front view Notes and Trivia References External links *AMX-109 Kapool Corin Nander Custom on MAHQ.net ja:AMX-109 コレン・ナンダー専用カプル Category:∀ Gundam